<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Government should really do their research first. by Foxflarechan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019547">Government should really do their research first.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxflarechan/pseuds/Foxflarechan'>Foxflarechan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fox's Henry Stickmin Fanfic collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Henry is a Toppat, M/M, Multi, The government doesn't know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 11:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxflarechan/pseuds/Foxflarechan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry Stickmin is a thief, a criminal, and a husband.</p><p>So when his solo theft trip gets cut short by the government, what's a thief to do. </p><p>Luckily, they are kind enough to deliver him home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man/Henry Stickmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fox's Henry Stickmin Fanfic collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Government should really do their research first.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a little oneshot I wrote in between my other stories. So Enjoy! </p><p>I'll be leaving all of my Henry Stickmin stories in a series together for easy access!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Henry James Stickmin smiled in triumph as he looked at the ring in his hand. The Tunisian diamond rested in the middle, having been shrunk down to fit the small ring. He smiled, knowing how much his husband would enjoy it. He had also gotten a new gun holster for his other husband, remembering that the other one he usually used was getting worn down from age and use. He had even gotten his name put on the side of it, figuring it would be a nice touch to the otherwise blank holster. Pleasures of two husbands with very different tastes. One was flashy and liked shiny things, not that he blamed him. The other preferred better quality and simple design. It made presents easy but annoying sometimes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry smiled softly as he thought of his husbands, glad he decided to end his little solo heisting to go home early. He planned on it being a surprise since he originally planned to head back in a month. It had already been three since he was home though and Henry missed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thief walked into his cheap apartment, slipping the ring and holster into his bag as he walked over to the cheap couch, flopping down onto it as he grabbed the remote, flicking through the channels on the crappy television, wondering what he should try to steal next before going home. Maybe another gem? That would probably be hard to do in a month, especially if he wanted to go home early. Maybe he should just go home with what he had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, there was a prick in his neck and the world started to go black. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last thing the thief heard was yelling, making him internally curse and extremely glad that the important things were hidden in a way they wouldn’t easily find. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hopefully.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Henry bit back a groan as he woke up, sitting up quickly as he wondered where he was and who knocked him out. He definitely wasn’t on the ground anymore. He was… in the air? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry blinked as he looked around, becoming aware of his surroundings as he realized he was on a helicopter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, you're awake. You're quite elusive, but your skills make you quite the catch Henry Stickmin." A voice in front of him spoke, making Henry look up at the general in front of him. Military general. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry inwardly cursed, realizing he had screwed up and had been caught by the government. Oh, Reginald was going to freak and not let Henry out of his sight once he found out. Right would probably laugh at Henry's misery at Reginald's overprotectiveness, but also help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah. He would be lucky to walk two feet without one of them for the next month if they found out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The General didn't seem to realize he was part of the Toppats though, especially after hearing him say he wanted Henry to infiltrate the airship to find evidence to arrest the Toppats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like Henry would do that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He appreciated the ride though that the government was practically giving him home, as Henry played along and nodded to the General's offer, letting him explain his idea further and introducing him to Charlie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry thought he reminded him of Burt in a way. He was sweet from what Henry could tell. Right had been looking at his file a while back, wondering if there was a way to get the pilot to join the Toppats since he was extremely skilled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry looked at his choices, a sticky hand, a grapple gun, an earpiece, and a giant hamster ball. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, Henry was tempted to use the hamster ball. Reg would have a heart attack if he did though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The grapple was risky but he could maybe hit the side of the ship from here. It was a bit too risky and he didn't trust it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sticky hand was a no for sure. That had so many ways of going wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The earpiece was a no go as well. Henry would feel bad making the sweet pilot hear him literally backstab them, though not really since he was never with them in the first place. Charlie had nothing to do with this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Henry was back to the hamster ball, and the grappling hook. The more Henry thought about it. The better the hamster ball was. After all, it actually had the least chance of killing him by falling to death. They would be shooting him out of a cannon after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry wished he had a chance to text one of his husbands and let them know to clear the cockpit. He didn't want to harm anyone and there were always a few Toppats inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Henry was put into the ball, and cannon, he quickly took his phone out, ringing Reginald as he got the chance. They couldn't hear him once he was in was what they said after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reginald picked up on the third ring. "Henry?" Reginald asked, a little confused but happy to have Henry call. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Reg. Clear the cockpit or at least the front area by the glass. Quickly. I'll explain in a few." Henry told him, hearing the cannon getting ready to launch him towards the front of the ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you-? Actually, nevermind. You better explain afterward." Reginald replied, Henry able to hear the eye-roll as he told a few Toppats to move away from the front. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Hun. Love you and see you in a minute." Henry told him, hearing an exclaimed "what?!" From Reginald as he ended the call, shoving his phone in his pocket and gripping the chair in the ball as it was shot towards the airship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry groaned as the hamster ball landed through the glass and partially in the floor of the cockpit. Reginald, Right, and a few Toppats looked at him in shock as Henry hit the eject button, shooting to the floor and hitting with a slight groan, dizzy from the trip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah. Maybe the hamster ball wasn't the best choice. It was awesome though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Henry!" Right and Reginald both exclaimed, going over to him quickly as Henry sat up, grinning at them sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Surprise?" Henry spoke, making the two glare at him annoyed, worry evident in their eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you think you were doing?! You could have seriously harmed yourself or someone else. You broke the windshield of the airship too! We could have just picked you up!" Reginald yelled, Right helping Henry to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry chuckled a bit, smiling sheepishly. "I doubt you would have been able to pick me up from a military prison Reggie," Henry told him, making the two's eyes widen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Military prison? Why did ya end up there?" Right asked as Reginald went into protective mode, checking Henry for any injuries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry smiled softly at the protective nature of his partner. "I didn't, not yet at least. They didn't realize I was a Toppat and kidnapped me to pretty much steal from you guys for evidence." Henry snorted. "I still find it funny that the military kidnapped me. I had been just about to head back home to surprise you two." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Toppat leader and his right hand looked at each other before back at Henry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Henry. We love you, but you are an idiot for being kidnapped, Love. Even if it is ironic that the 'good guys' did kidnap you to steal from us." Reginald ended with a chuckle, making Henry smile and hug them. He was shorter than both of them but didn't mind. It made hiding from them easier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not going to be able to leave your sights for a month for the kidnapping either way am I?" Henry asked them, hearing chuckles from both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry didn't mind. He loved them and if it truly became too much, he would just hide in the vents until they let him have space. He was just glad to be back home.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hehe, Reginald is the overprotective husband while Right is like "Henry, I love you but you are an idiot." </p><p>I kinda love the dynamic of the three together, It is one of my more favored ships for Henry other than him and Charles. Might end up doing a series of the three together one day? Who knows?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>